In Time
by takethechances
Summary: When Nina goes missing,the only way to connect with her is through... dreams? These aren't normal dreams, either. Will Sibuna save her through the dreams? And where is she in real life? And most importantly, will they have enough time to save her?
1. Bathroom Breaks and Morning Cereal

**Hello people! Guess what? I haven't disappeared off of the face of the earth! I've just been so busy with exams and all, and I've had _huge _writer's block lately. So, to make up for my two-month-long break, I've written up you lovely's another story! That's right, a _brand new story_. You're welcome! You can thank me in your reviews. (:**

**Disclaimor (Is that how you spell it? Yes, I've been gone that long o.O) : I do not own House Of Anubis. (I sounded robotic there!)**

* * *

><p>"Nina be careful!" a voice cried as I stepped closer to the edge. I pressed my back against the cool, slick rock and squinted my eyes shut as I put my right foot in front of me, edging me closer to the end. Slowly, I opened one eye to reveal a three hundred foot drop leading to a small stream. I took in a sharp breath and backed up till I hit rock.<p>

"We're running out of time!" I heard Patricia yell frantically.

"I can't do this!" I cried and shook my head, holding back tears.

"Ten more seconds!" Patricia screamed.

"Nina, you can do this. You'll wake up and everything will be fine," I heard Fabian's soothing voice say.

"But it won't," I muttered to myself and jumped.

**...**

Amber Millington awoke to the birds chirping right outside her window. Smiling, she took off her night mask and neatly placed it on her night stand. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and let out a happy sigh. She stood and danced over to Nina's bed; which was a big lump.

"Nina, it's time to wake up! We have school!" she exclaimed and threw the blanket off of Nina's head, revealing two pillows.

Amber scoffed. '_She left for school without me_,' she thought to herself.

Then, she danced into her closet to find her uniform and get ready.

After finshing straightning her hair, she unplugged it and examined herself closly in the mirror.

Feeling accomplished, she smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"The world is going to have to take on another day of me, Amber Millington," she said to herself as she stood and skipped out of the room.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Nina wasn't there. Confused, she sat down in her usual spot and spoke. "Has anyone seen Nina?" she asked as she grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"I thought she was still sleeping," Fabian said as he walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

Amber narrowed her brow. "She was gone."

Patricia shrugged and grabbed the cereal box. "She must of gone to school early, she tends to do that a lot."

All eyes fell on her. "What?" she asked.

"No rude remark or anything?" Jerome chuckled and grabbed his own bowl and spoon.

"We're friends now," Patricia said and passed the cereal to Alfie.

Jerome laughed louder. "That's funny."

"She did save our lives," Patricia pointed out. The room fell silent.

"Pass the cereal," Joy said quietly, filling in the silence. Alfie gave it to her and she poured some in her bowl.

"So, why do you think Nina's off to school so early?" Fabian asked, getting back on the topic of Nina. He was worried about her, he just didn't want to admit it.

Alfie was about to grab his spoon full of cereal, but he accidentally bumped it, causing it to fly in the air.

Amber shrugged, staring at the spoon flying in the air, landing somewhere behind Alfie. "Maybe she had a paper due."

"But-"

"Fabian, just drop the subject. She's fine. You worry about her way to much," Patricia exclaimed.

Fabian blushed a deep red and nodded. "You're right. But still, what if she went missing?"

Everyone stole a glance at Joy. She looked up from her cereal innocently. "What? Ok, it might _seem_ like I hate her, but I wouldn't kill her or anything."

That earned a weak laugh from Jerome.

The teens arose from the table, and set the bowls in the sink. Then, they were off to school.

**...**

I woke up in a dark place. I couldn't see anything, nor hear anything.

"Hello?" I asked softly, waiting for a response. No reply.

How had I gotten here? I closed my eyes, like that would help with darkness, and tried to think of what happened.

I remember sitting on my bed.

**...**

_The room was silent, Amber was sleeping soundly on her side, facing away from me. I was quietly reading my book, or should I say Fabian's old book, who had lent it to me. I flipped to the next page, and I heard a knock on the window. Thinking it would be just the branches of the tree, I went back to reading. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the house, my vision blurred. The last thing I remember was calling out Fabian's name, and then being drawn into darkness._

**_..._**

I gripped my head. I had a huge headache. I pulled my hand away, it was wet. Had I been sweating? I couldn't see my hand, but I could smell it.

And that smell was very familiar.

Blood.

**...**

Fabian kept stealing glances at the empty seat next to him, tapping his pencil anxiuosly on his desk. Nina still hadn't showed, and now he was desperate to know where she had disappeared to. He turned and caught Patricia and Joy's attention. His eyes flickered to the door, letting them know that they'd make a run for it when he gave the que. They nodded once. He sent his thumb behind him, motioning for them to tell Alfie and Jerome, and for them to tell Amber. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Fabian, waiting for the que. When Mrs. Andrew's turned to write something on the board, he counted down on his fingers. _3... 2... 1... _They all hopped out of their seats, grabbing their stuff, and made a run for it. As they were running down the hall, they heard Mrs. Andrew's distant calls, but ignored them.

Fabian turned the corner, heading straight for the girls bathroom. Jerome slowed down to a stop, as did everyone else.

"There is no way," Jerome inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm going in there."

"Ok, we have about ten seconds before Mrs. Andrew's comes and finds us. You can either stay out here and get detention, or you can stop being a wuss and get in here. Besides, rumor has it you've been in here before."

Jerome glared at him, but Patricia caught him by surprise by grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the bathroom when she heard footsteps.

Jerome could hear Mrs. Andrew's heels click against the tile as she walked passed the restroom.

Once Mrs. Andrews was defenitely gone, Fabian spoke. "Guys, something's defenitely wrong. Nina still hasn't shown."

Worried glances spread across the room.

"Where could she of gone? She couldn't of gone far, she's only been gone since last night, right?" Joy asked.

Amber nodded. "She was on her bed reading a book when I fell asleep."

"Then there's only one person that could have done something to her in one night." they all exchanged looks, and all at once they spoke.

"Victor."

* * *

><p><strong>Er... How was that? Sorry if it seemed confusing at the beginning, it'll all make sense soon, I promise! Oh, and for my other story <em>Babysitting<em>, I'm thinking about deleting it. I've lost all inspiration for it, unless one of you would like to give me ideas? (: It would make me extra happy if you could review! All you have to do is hit the review button. 2 or more reviews for a new chapter! If you can not see it, I'll help you. It's right...**

**There!**

**V**


	2. Waking Up With A Blonde

**Happy *late* New Year Everybody! Merry 2012! As a gift, I give you another Chappy! Yay! I'm trying to keep the chapters around 1,000 words, that way I attract more people. Whale, here you are!**

* * *

><p>"What did you do to her!" Fabain shrieked, and tried pouncing on Victor, who was simply sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face. Jerome and Patricia kept him back, but he continued to claw and scratch at him.<p>

"May I ask what you're talking about, Mr. Rutter?"

"Where's Nina?" he asked harshly through gritted teeth.

Victor leaned back in his chair and folded his arms firmly on his desk.

"Was she not at school today?"

Fabian scowled at him. "No."

"Then I do not know where Ms. Martin is, good day." Victor stood and shooed them out with his hands. Fabian stopped and turned to face him at the doorway.

"You're not going to do anything about it?"

"We can send a search team out, but it's going to be costly and a waste of time."

"_Waste_ of _time_? Do you not remember she's the _Chosen One_?"

Victor shrugged nonchalantly. "Her work here is done. The mystery is solved."

"Are you saying you're not going to do anything?" Fabian squinted his eyes at him.

"Good day Mr. Rutter," he said and slammed the door in his face. Fabian turned to face the others.

"He's not going to help her," he said, astonished.

Amber's mouth flew open. "But he has to!"

"He didn't last year." Everyone stole another glance at Joy. Joy looked up.

"Will you stop that? The past is the past. I want to know where Nina is too, but if we're living in the past it won't bring us anywhere."

"Joy's right," Patricia exclaimed. "Let's just think where she could be."

**...**

All the teens sat on the floor in Nina's room.

They all stayed pretty quiet, they were all thinking of where Nina could be.

"I say we save up for a search team," Alfie suggested.

"Where are we going to get the money?" Patricia asked. "We don't get payed for our chores."

"Patricia has a point. I say we wait until we come upon some, some clue or something. I mean, that's how you found me, right?"

Fabian nodded. "She's right."

"But what if we don't get a clue? What if she was taken by someone who doesn't even have to do with any of this?" Patricia stated, referring to last year's mystery.

"Yeah, we would need Nina if we had to solve another mystery anyways," Amber pointed out.

"We'll just have to wait," Fabian forced out. He really didn't want to wait, he wanted Nina right there, right then.

"It's getting late. I say we get some rest and we could figure this out tomorrow." Joy stretched and stood up, yawning. Everyone else followed, and walked zombie-like out of the room, leaving Amber in her room by herself.

**...**

I was tired and hungry. The person who had brought me here still wasn't back, and I was left here in the darkness. I decided to go to sleep, I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere, right? I sat on the cold floor, and slowly leaned back, trying to get comfortable. It was impossible. The floor - or should I say concrete - was cold and hard. Just like the person who was keeping my here. Cold hearted.

I eventually fell asleep, falling into a deep sleep...

**...**

I was on what seemed like an island. There were palm trees everywhere, and it smelled like rain. I was in the middle of some forest. I stepped over vines and pushed through leaves and plants. I heard birds chirping in the distance. Thinking something would be there, I drew closer to the noises. A giant palmetto leaf blocked the way of what would be the ruckus, so slowly I pushed it out of the way to reveal...

I laughed unbelievably. "Guys?"

They were all sitting on a knocked over tree. They seemed defeated. They looked up to see it was me. I saw their faces brighten. Fabian hopped off the tree and ran over to me, enveloping me in a giant embrace.

"Nina, is that really you?"

"In the flesh in blood," I stated, gesturing to myself.

One by one, they greeted me.

"So, do any of you know where we are?" I asked.

They shrugged. "We woke up here. Isn't it kind of weird that we're all dreaming the same dream?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe someone's trying to tell us something..."

"Like who? Who could possibly contact someone through dreams?" Jerome grumbled.

"I know someone," I smirked. "Sarah."

"But... Why?" Fabian asked.

"Well, I mean you guys have no idea where I am, and heck I don't, so maybe she's trying to help us... Find me."

"Wait, you don't know where you are?"

I shook my head. "It was dark. And the man was masked."

"But who would come into a house just for you?"

Everyone exchanged looks and then all of us, excluding Amber, came to realization. Everyone's face lit up, with the exception of Amber. Patricia smiled, Joy bit her lip, Jerome smirked, Alfie raised an eyebrow, Fabian nodded, and Amber's face was blank.

"I don't get it."

"Amber."

"Yeah?"

"It's Rufus." Her face lit up and she let out a long "Ohhhh."

"Ok, I get it now. But why would Rufus kidnap Nina?"

I smacked my forehead. "You're helpless."

"Oh wait... I think I get it now."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! :] I say another 2-3 reviews for another update sometime this week. Your welcome. And remember... REVIEW! It makes meh happy!<strong>


End file.
